CHLOE
by Sculllyga
Summary: Chloe esta triste porque Clark, no la corresponde, consigue un empleo de verano en otra ciudad, Clark al saber que se va, comienza a entender que siente mas que amistad por ella, y estando alli Chloe, recibe una inesperada visita que no espera y disfruta
1. Chapter 1

_**CHLOE**_

_**NO POSEO SMALLVILLE NI A NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, Y QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR SI CAMBIO COSAS, PERO SI ASI LO HAGO, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ES PORQUE PIENSO QUE A LA HISTORIA LE IRIA MEJOR ASI, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y ME DA PAVOR ESCRIBIRLO Y MAS AUN QUE ALGUIEN LO LEA, PERO HAY MIEDOS QUE HAN DE A TODOS DE TODAS FORMAS.**_

(POV Chloe)

Me desperte y cuando mire por la ventana pude comprobar que hacia un dia estupendo, un dia soleado con una temperatura agradable, pero eso solo era el dia, porque mi estado de animo no se comparaba, se podria decir que este estaba gris y nublado, ya que tendria que enfrentarme a otro dia en el que mi estupendisima amiga Lana Lang se llevase la atencion de todos,era de lo mas normal, incluso yo me desviviria por ella, realmente Lana es una gran persona y amiga, tiene sus defectos, pero ¿quien no los tiene? y desde luego no era para nada su culpa que el deseo de mis sueños romanticos , mi mejor amigo Clark,estuviese enamorado de ella, bien, alarma, mis pensamientos volvian hacia el sitio donde no queria que fuesen, es decir a revolcarme en mi miseria emocional, asi que ¡movimiento! a la antorcha.

Cuando llego al insituto, soy la única allí, es una de las ventajas de ser la redactora de La Antorcha, tengo llaves del insituto, para poder sacar la edicion, a menudo he de quedarme hasta tarde y bueno, tengo las llaves para no tener a nadie esperandome, trabajo mejor cuando nadie me esta metiendo prisa, claro esta, que cuando se me dieron las llaves, tuve que prometer ser una estudiante responsable y demas cosas, bueno esto llevaba una desventaja, tambien habia de levantarme mas temprano para llegar antes y adelantar cosas, pero no me importaba, porque este era mi sueño, el periodismo, lo unico que me animaba, algo que nadie me podia arrebatar, mis ilusiones, el llegar a ser una gran reportera, en el Daily Planet, y por ese motivo estaba hoy aqui incluso antes de lo normal, estaba esperando las respuestas de varios periodicos para los internados de verano, el unico en realidad que me importaba era el Daily Planet, pero bueno, habia que ser realista, quizas debia comenzar por otros, para poder llegar a mi sueño, y mas despues de lo que sucedio con Luthor, suspire y comence a abrir el correo, y alli estaban en la bandeja de entrada, la respuesta de varios de ellos, el Planet, la Gaceta de Gotham, el Buggle, el Washingtong Post, Times, etc.....no puedo decir que no fui por los grandes, ya que si queria ser una gran periodista esto requeria que fuese tambien ambiciosa, y si en un principio no funcionaba asi, pues a escalar desde otros mas pequeños, abri el primero, mi sueño, mi gran sueño, el Planet, y...lo lamentamos señorita Sullivan, pero su solictud bla bla bla, asi tambien, el Buggle, Gotham y demas pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando el Post me aceptaba para el internado de verano, no me lo podia creer Dios, no era el Planet, pero era el Post tambien era un buen periodico, asi que.... se me instalo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, este verano iba a estar en la ciudad del presidente, no me lo podia creer, me importaba poco el tener que ir a por lo cafes de otros, pero iba a estar ahi, y ademas pensandolo bien,en una ciudad, en la que nadie me conocia, no habia ningun Luthor, ningun Clark, ninguna Lana, nadie, desde cero, seria duro, pero no imposible, asi que...a comenzar mi dia de escuela, con mas animo que nunca porque en dos semanas estaria camino al sueño, era seguro que mi padre no me pondria ninguna pega, ahora que habia encontrado un nuevo empleo en otra ciudad no le importaria que su hijita comenzase a labrarse su destino, pero claro, antes que decirselo a nadie queria que lo supiera la persona mas importante para mi del mundo, mi padre, asi que comenzo el dia, despues de la escuela llamaria a mi padre para darle la nueva y para planear mi estancia en WASHINGTON, quien sabe lo mismo me instalaba en una bonita casa blanca, buscando los trapos sucios. Pero de momento ese no era mi objetivo.

Ciencias, realmente, ¿era necesario volver a abrir a una rana para ver sus organos? era asqueroso, si queria saber los organos de una rana, me compraria un libro donde a un bilologo que le interesase, lo hubiese hecho ya, no creo que fuesemos a descubrir algo muy diferente de lo que ya se sabia, a Pete le emocionaban todas estas cosas, Clark bueno, ahi estaba embobado con Lana, mirandola, pero hoy nada podria esntristecer mi dia.

Asi paso toda la mañana, en clases hablando con Clark, Pete ...cuando termino el dia, me fui directa a casa, Clark me vio y me llamó.

!!!EY!!! ¿estas enferma?

No, para nada, ¿por?

Bien, estas de camino a casa, en vez de a la antorcha, eso es algo no muy comun en ti.

Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer alli, esta mañana llegue antes para poder terminar pronto e irme a la hora de todos.

Bien, y ¿donde vamos?

¿vamos? que yo sepa yo voy a mi casa, y tu a donde quieras, no recuerdo hacer planes contigo hoy. (quizas este comentario salio con un tono un poco desagradable)

!WOW! estas de mal humor, ¿no?

Perdona, no pretendia que sonase asi Clark, simplemente tengo ganas de llegar a casa, para llamar a mi padre y hablar un poco con él, hoy es un dia de esos en los que lo echo mucho de menos.

Algo que por cierto no era para nada mentira, ultimamente echaba de menos a la unica persona para la que era especial.

Bien, entonces... ¿no vas a hacer nada despues? Lana tiene el turno de tarde en el Talon, Pete tiene que hacer cosas en casa y Lex ha ido a Metropoli, asi que pensaba que podriamo.....

-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando Chloe lo interrumpio-.

¡Claro! ya sé, como no hay nadie mas disponible, me he acordado de Chloe en ultimo lugar, ya que ella no tiene nada mas que hacer, ¿no?

Eso no es verdad, siento que haya parecido eso al hablar, perdona, pero eso no es cierto.

¡Si! claro que lo es, ultimamente, tengo que esperar a que el todo poderoso Clark se acuerde de Chloe, ahh, ya entiendo, necesitas que te ayude con algo de Lana, o bien a investigar algo....¿no?porque no me creo que decidas pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que eso no ha pasado en mmmmm vamos a ver....hace mas o menos un mes y medio, SI, ese tiempo en el que solo solicitas mi compañia cuando necesitas algo de mi, asi que perdona, pero......estoy ocupada, hoy, mañana, pasado y quizas los proximos mil años, ya que soy la ultima en tu lista no te ha de fastidiar mucho los planes. Por lo menos eso espero, te veo en clase mañana Clark.

Y me fui dejandolo con la boca abierta.

(POV Clark)

Pero ¿que ha sido eso?

Eso no es cierto Chloe , grite pero ella ya se habia marchado, podia superapresurarme hasta donde estaba y rebatirle lo que habia dicho, pero claro, ella no sabe de mis habilidades, y conozco a Chloe, seguramente algo la mantiene agobiada y he sido el primero en aparecer en su campo de vision, y por lo tanto en recibir el huracan de ira de Chloe, pero esas palabras de dejaban de merodearme, era cierto que ultimamente la tenia muy descuidada, solo he estado con ella un par de veces y siempre para investigar algo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, ni tan siquiera me he pasado por la antorcha, ¡mierda!llevaba toda la razon, desde que solucione las cosas con Lex, y el tiempo que paso con Lana ayudandola en el Talon, la he dejado de lado, bien pues eso habia de cambiar, el enfado le duraria unos dias, seguramente o quizas mañana se le habria pasado, pero, no podia perder tiempo, tenia que hacer planes para que viese lo tonto que he sido ultimamente, y le voy a prometer pasar todo el verano con ella, tambien asi le doy tiempo a Lana para que piense en lo nuestro, creo que me he obsesionado, con lo de Lana y demas y no me he dado cuenta, lo que le estaba haciendo a Chloe, es normal que le siente tan mal, se de sobra como se siente hacia a mi, y por eso quizas me haya alejado un poco para no hacerle daño, lo que ocurre es que lo he hecho al reves, le he vuelto a hacer daño, una vez mas...

(POV Chloe)

Dios, me he pasado, con eso, no puedo pretender ser una persona importante para él, que él sea lo que yo mas quiero no quiere decir que los sentimientos sean devueltos, asi que a ver, le mandare un mesaje de texto.

CLARK SIENTO LO DE ANTES, ESTOY UN POCO

NERVIOSA CON LOS FINALES,

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN CLASE, Y DE VERDAD

QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO,

YA SABES, CUANDO ME AGOBIO

LO PAGO CON EL PRIMERO QUE PASA

DISCULPAME

Bien disculpa hecha, ahora a llamar a papá.

¿Diga?

Hola papa, tengo muy buenas noticias.

No me lo digas, te han aceptado el internado de verano en el Planet.

-me mordi el labio inferior antes de contestar- bueno en realidad el Planet no me ha aceptado.

¡Oh! cariño lo siento mucho....-iba a seguir hablado pero Chloe lo corta.

No importa, para, me ha aceptado el Post.

¡El Post! cariño eso es maravilloso, es un gran periodico, mi pequeña, te felicito.

Gracias, te llamaba para ir arreglando todas las cosas, esperaba que me ayudases a buscar un apartamento alli y demas....

Claro cariño, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ¿por donde comenzamos?

Bien concrete todos los detalles con mi padre, me puse en contacto con el Post, para atar los ultimos cabos de mi estancia, e informarme un poco mas, cuando me di cuenta, era la hora de cenar, asi que me prepare algo rapido de cena, un poco de pure de patatas, con una cocacola, me encanta la cocacola, aunque la mayoria de la gente no lo crea hay horas del dia en las que no me apetece cafe, y que mejor sustito que una bebida con mucha cafeina, termine de cenar, lave los platos, me di una ducha rapida, y me puse a estudiar para los finales que peor llevaba, quimica sobre todo, a veces me preguntaba si en la vida de todos los dias debiamos saber esas cosas, pero bueno, lo que tenia seguro es que si queria aprobar todo debia saberlo para el examen, y asi paso el tiempo, hasta que me fui a dormir.

Por la mañana del dia siguiente, hice lo mismo de todos los dias, pero con otra ilusion, un dia menos para mi aventura....me dirigi al instituto y cuando estaba en la antorcha, aparecio Clark, algo que no me sorprendio en realiada.

¡Hola! -le dije- oye siento mucho lo de ayer.

En realidad soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdon, llevabas mucha razon...

Clark, eso no es verdad...

Espera dejame terminar, es cierto que te he tenido descuidada, pero eso lo voy a solucionar muy pronto, mira se que estos dias que quedan estamos muy agobiados con los examenes, pero cuando den las vacaciones te prometo que te voy a dedicar el verano entero, podemos ir a Metropolis, investigaremos todo lo que quieras, iremos a ver pelis, ya sabes que en verano es cuando se estrenan las mejores y......

Clark- no me escuchaba-

podemos acampar si quieres claro, iremos al lago y...

CLARK

¿QUE?

Lo siento, pero este verano, me sera imposible.

Crei que me habias perdonado, vamos Chloe, soy el tipo mas patoso y tonto de este planeta y de otros, de verdad me apetece pasar tiempo contigo.

Clark, no es eso, pero ya que estamos te he comentado un millon de veces, que habia solicitado el internado de verano, para el planet y bueno....

¿Te han cogido? eso es fantastico, sabia que te cogerian, se que pasarar mucho tiempo en el planet, pero puedo ir tambien a Metropoli cuando salgas de alli, y disfrutaremos de las maravillas de la gran ciudad.

Clark, no me han cogido en el Planet, y -levantando una mano para callarlo- antes de que me vayas a decir que lo sientes mucho esta bien, porque no me han cogido en el Planet, pero me han cogido en el Post.

¿Post? pero Chloe, eso esta muy lejos.

SIIII, a que es genial, ¿verdad? una gran periodico, y ademas sera tambien como unas vacaciones de todo esto, estoy deseando irme.

(POV Clark)

Dios, ¿he escuchado bien? ¿Chloe ha dicho que esta deseando irse? ¿tan lejos? ¿tiene idea de lo lejos que esta Washingtong? no que para mi este lejos, la verdad, pero ella no sabe nada de mi, por lo tanto no podre presentarme alli, como si nada. Un momento, me va a dejar durante todo el verano, entonces es cuando me paso algo que no esperaba, es como si me hubiesen extraido todo el oxigeno del cuerpo, tres meses sin ver a Chloe, desde que la conozco no he estado mas de 20 horas sin verla, ¿como demonios espera que este tres meses sin ella? ya me duele y aun no se ha ido, un momento, ¿de donde vienen todos estos miedos ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHLOE**_

_**LO MISMO DE ANTES NO POSEO SMALLVILLE NI A NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, Y UNA COSA MAS ESTO SIMPLEMENTE LO HAGO POR DIVERSION Y NO PARA GANAR NADA A CAMBIO, EXPCEPTO LAS CRITICAS DE AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN LEERLA Y CRITICARLA**_

(POV Clark)

Debo de tener una pesadilla o algo, Chloe me esta diciendo que durante tres meses, tres largos meses se va a otra ciudad, y por lo emocionada que la veo tiene muchisimas ganas de irse- mientras que Clark pensaba en lo horrible de la situacion ella no podia parar de hablar de lo fantastico que sera, de lo mucho que lo desea y que esta deseando estar ya alli, y en ese momentol Chloe solto una bomba para Clark, o al menos deberia de ser eso, si es que el pudiera sentir dolor, porque lo dejo hecho añicos.

¡Imaginate Clark! si en el verano me fuese bien podrian ofrecerme un puesto de interno durante todo el año, ¿no crees que seria genial?

Los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas de la impresion, pero la veia tan feliz, que no supe que decir tan solo un...

Seria fantastico para ti Chloe- pero la tortura para mi, he de hacerle ver que tiene muchos motivos por los que regresar a Smallville, no tenia la menor duda que en cuanto la viesen alli y viesen su talento y devocion para esta profesion, le ofrecerian el puesto y ella no volveria.-¿Lo saben Pete y Lana?

No aun, no, solo lo sabeis tu y mi padre, por eso ayer iba con tanta prisa- en ese momento sono la campana de clase-

Bien, vamos a clase granjero, estoy deseando contarselo a Pete- y me dedico una de sus megasonrisas, que en vez de alegrarme hizo que se me entristeciese partes de mi cuerpo que ni tan siquiera sabia que podian entristecerse.

HORA DEL ALMUERZO

En la misma mesa estaban sentados Lana, Pete, Chloe, Clark y Mindy o Cinfy o algo asi, la chica con la que ahora Pete estaba viendose. La conversacion no era de mi agrado, todo era en relacion con el Post y Chloe.

Chloe, va a ser genial, puedo ir a verte este verano, y quemaremos la ciudad de Washingtong bailando y pasandolo muy bien.

Por tu bien espero Pete, que vayas a verme, como podria yo pasar un verano entero sin mi Gran Amigo, jajaja.

Chloe, me parece maravilloso, que hayas conseguido lo que querias, quien sabe, quizas algun dia yo sea una gran artista, y tu la periodista a la que le concedere las exclusivas, ¿que opinas?

Donde haya noticia ahi estara la reportera Chloe Sullivan- y todos se rieron, al menos nadie noto, que mi sonrisa era totalmente forzada-

Acabaron las clases y me dirigia a la antorcha, para ver a Chloe.

¡Ey! he pensado que podriamos estudiar juntos para los examanes esta tarde, si te parece bien claro, ya que me dijiste que tendrias los proximos mil años ocupados, me ha parecido que lo mejor es pedir cita previa.

Claro, y asi podrias echarme una mano con unas cosillas, para el viaje.

-Aprete los dientes, y saque mi mejor amago de sonrisa- ¡Claro!

(POV Chloe)

CASA DE CHLOE

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, Chloe preparaba unos emparedados y unos refrescos, ya que despues de estudiar y arreglar ciertas cosas para el viaje, estaban descansando.

Estabamos comiendo cuando Clark habla y me dice.- Se te ve muy emocionada, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

¿Sabes? serias un gran reportero, sarcasticamente hablando claro, porque si solo lo has notado por mis ojos y no por los ¡¡¡estoy superfeliz!!! y los saltos, las plamadas y.....

Lo se Chloe lo se.

Lo lamento, pero es que no puedo evitar meterme contigo,- con la cara que puso no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, despues de esto su expresion cambio y se quedo mirando a un punto fijo en la parede de mi cocina.- ¿hay un bicho? le pregunte.

¿MMM? no no perdona, solo es que ultimamente te he dejado de lado, y ahora en pocos dias te vas y no paro de pensar, en lo mal amigo que soy....

¡¡Oye!! tu no eres un mal amigo, no digo que no me haya molestado que me hayas dejado de lado un poco, pero no es nada del otro mundo, no somos el centro del universo del otro Clark, y siento si con lo que dije ayer, te he hecho sentir asi.

Se miro con un semblante muy serio, y me dijo- Chloe, la verdad duele, y no dijiste nada que fuese una mentira.-Iba a decir algo cuando me volvio a interrumpir ¿sabes que desde que te conozco nunca hemos estado separados tanto tiempo? al menos no estando los dos en nuestros cabales.

Lo se, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Me da miedo que sea la ultima.

No te entiendo, ¿la ultima?que yo sepa solo es el verano, tres meses, de hecho incluso menos de tres meses.

¿Y si te gusta aquello? y deseas quedarte, y no vuelvo a.....tomar cafe contigo.

Le cogi de la mano, aprete su mano suevamente, ¿por que no iba a volver? mi sueño es el planet, y ya se que dije que si iba todo bien, podrian ofrecermen el puesto todo el año, pero Clark, eso no es facil, destacar aqui, es facil, porque los unicos que motrais algo de interes por el periodismo sois tu y Pete, y no es que os apasione, pero alli todos tienen la misma pasion que yo, y lucharan tanto o mas que yo, no te preocupes, nuestras tardes de cafe estan cien por cien aseguradas. Ademas, estaremos en contacto via mail y via telefeono.

Y sonrei, intentando que no se me notase la tristeza que me suponia alejarme de él, pero a su vez el alivio de poder intentar olvidar que para él siempre sere una amiga con la que tomar cafe.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHLOE**_

_**SIGO SIN POSEER SMALLVILLE O A NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, YA ME GUSTARIA A MI, CAMBIARIA MUCHAS COSAS DE CHLOE Y TAMBIEN SIGO SIN OBTENER NINGUN BENEFICIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS**_

DOS SEMANAS MAS TARDE AEROPUERTO METROPOLIS

Alli en el aeropuerto se encontraban los amigos de Chloe para despedirla, Pete, Clark, Lana, Lois los padres de Clark y algunos conocidos mas, en el ultimo momento tambien llego Lex para despedirse de Chloe.

Chloe, crei que no iba a llegar, lo siento estaba en una reunion y no he podido salir antes.-dijo Lex mientras se iba a acercando, siendo lo observador que era, no pudo pasar por alto, la rigidez del cuerpo de Clark y su expresion extraña.

No te preocupes Lex, de hecho es una sorpresa agradable que estes aqui, pero tampoco es para que todos vinieseis, me voy solo por poco tiempo, pronto todos me tendreis aqui dando vueltas, tomando cafe, comiendo los molletes de la Señora Kent y sobre todo, fisgoneando donde se supone que no debo- esto ultimo lo hizo Chloe dando una mirada juguetona hacia Lex.

Un placer entonces de que me des un poco de descanso, ire reforzando mi seguridad no vaya a ser que vengas con las fuerzas demasiado renovadas,- contesto Lex, siempre le gustaba estas conversaciones con Chloe, quizas era una de las pocas de las personas con las que tenia que echar mano de su ingenio para poder rebatir sus charlas, lo cierto es que pensandolo bien, la iba a echar de menos, y mirando de soslayo a Clark, pudo afirmarse para si mismo que este aun la echaria mas en falta que los otros que estaban alli, se hizo una nota mental, para hablar despues con Clark y ver que le preocupaba a su recuperado amigo.

Pete portate bien mientras que no estoy.- le dijo a este sonriendo.

Por supuesto, ¿por quien me tomas? soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme solito.-le contesto abrazandola.

Lana, preparate para cuando venga porque como no encuentre una cafeteria en condiciones alli, vendre con muchas ganas de cafe.

Las cafeteras y la camarera te esperan con impaciencia y sin miedo, soñora vampira de cafeina.

Pequeña prima, si tienes algun problema con alguien llamame, que le dare en todo los morros, ¿de acuerdo?- dandole un abrazo,- asi tambien se despidio de la señora y el señor Kent con abrazos, cuando llego a Lex dudo un poco, pero opto tambien, por ser agradable y darle un abrazo a Lex, algo que le sorprendio fue que este tambien se lo devolvio. Y asi llego hasta Clark, tendria que ser rapida la despedida porque sabia que despedirse de el aunque solo fuera por un tiempo breve seria muy dificil.

Bueno, Clark, nos vemos cuando vuelva y podemos hacer aun todas esas cosas que querias hacer este verano, ya sabes lo de investigar, las pelis ayudarte en la granja y demas.

Chloe, lo que tu haces en la granja no es ayudar, solo miras como hago las cosas,-le sonrio.

Bien, tiene su merito, para mi las tareas son aburridas, pero ¡¡eh!! tu lo haces muy bien solito, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda? le decia esto mientras lo abrazaba y le sonreia.

Te voy a echar de menos Chloe, mucho de menos de verdad.- en ese momento, los altavoces anunciaban que el vuelo de Chloe embarcaba.

Chloe se retiro del abrazo y cogiendo su bolsa de viaje de mano, ya que las otras estaban facturadas, se despidio de todos con un adios y se encamino sin mirar hacia atras a las puertas de embaque, si lo hacia se pondria peor de lo que estaban, tenia que recordarse que no se iba para siempre, y que se iba al Post, y en el momento que recordo el motivo por el que se iba todas las penas desaparecieron, bueno no todas, porque sabia que aqui dejaba a Clark, pero porque llorar por el, cuando el no lloraria por ella, si fuese Lana la que se fuese seria todo diferente. Y asi con esos pensamientos, llego a su asiento, se acomodo y el avion al poco tiempo despego con destino a Washingtong.

AEROPUERTO

Bueno, vamonos a casa, ¿no? ya nos llamara cuando llegue.

Claro señora Kent, Lana, Clark, Lois ¿veniis conmigo en el coche? pregunto Pete.

Claro, Pete yo voy contigo a casa,-contesto Lana- Lois prefirio ir con los padres de Clark, y Lex se ofrecio para llevar a Clark.

Bien entonces nos vemos, en casa cariño, - de acuerdo mama, estare alli pronto. Clark beso a su madre.

Despues de eso en el Mercedes de Lex, Clark iba muy callado, y Lex decidio que iba a preguntar.

Ey, Clark, se que estas triste porque Chloe se ha ido, pero no se te veo demasiado decaido, supongo que no tengo que recordarte, que sabes que va a volver antes de que tes cuenta, el verano pasa rapido, y pronto estareis manos a la obra de nueva, con vuestros infectados por meteorito y vuestras tardes de adolescentes,- le dijo Lex mientras sonreia, era muy dificil para el consolar a alguien, y mas aun cuando no lo habian consolado nunca asi que tenia muy poca experiencia en esto, y espero que lo estuviese haciendo bien.

Lex, se que te parecera ridiculo, pero....-Clark puso una cara melancolica- nunca he estado tan lejos de Chloe durante tanto tiempo, bueno si, pero no por voluntad propia, no estoy seguro si se estar sin ella, y bien no se como decir esto Lex....pero, no se, cuando me dijo que se iba me entro un miedo irracional, sinceramente si no fuese porque se que seria algo arcaico la hubiese atado a la pata de la cama y no le hubiese dejado ir, supongo que escucharlo es raro, ¿no?

Bien, es algo que pienso que sienten muchos hombres cuando una mujer especial se va Clark, pero, no es raro, quizas lo extraño es que esos sentimientos los tengas hacia....Chloe.

-Exasperado Clark alzo un poco la voz y haciendo gestos con la mano. Lo se, lo se, no me podia imaginar decir esto, pense que esta etapa la pase hace tiempo, pero creo que Chloe es mucho mas para mi que mi amiga....soy idiota, veras estoy totalmente confuso, cuando veo a Lana es todo lo que quiero, pero ahora que ha sucedido esto no se ni tan siquiera describir lo que me pasa...

Bien, es obvio, que sientes algo por Chloe, pero Clark, anteriormente tambien dijiste que sentias algo por ella, y aunque fuese por buenas razones, la cosa termino con Chloe vestida en traje de fiesta y sola en medio de una pista de baile, mientras que tu salvabas a Lana. Lex hizo memoria de aquel tiempo. Y sabia con seguridad que aunque Chloe intentaba mostrarse siempre fuerte ante el continuo rechazo, quizas muchas veces involuntario de Clark, esa vez es la que mas le habia marcado.

Lo se, se suponia que esa tenia que haber sido una noche perfecta, y le hice daño. Puff, ¿que hago? se lo pregunto mas para si mismo que para Lex.

Bien, tu unica opcion es esperar, e intentar aclararte.

Clark se quedo pensativo, pero no dijo nada mas...

UN MES DESPUES APARTAMENTO DE CHLOE EN WASHINGTON

Chloe se encontraba a punto de salir, preparando las cosas, iba a ir a comer algo rapido y al cine, se le apetecia ver una pelicula que llevaba un tiempo en el cine, y como hoy tenia el dia libre pues asi se entretenia, la verdad es que la vida aqui le encantaba aunque mantenia contacto a menudo con Clark y todos los demas, se sentia liberada, al no ver a Clark, no sentia esa pesadez, que siempre la rodeaba como si fuese una segunda piel de tristeza por no ser la chica a quien el deseaba, aqui se sentia mejor, reia mas, y no es que ella no riese en Smallville, todo lo contrario siempre se estaba riendo, lo que ocurre es que aqui todas sus risas eran sinceras, los compañeros eran geniales, de hecho el piso lo compartia con dos de ellos, Amber y Tea, y en el apartamento de al lado habia tres compañeros mas, Logan, Mark y Richard, y lo cierto es que con Logan se sentia muy unida, tenian gusto similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, cuando hablaban terminaban los dos exasperados intentando hacer que el otro viera la "luz", habian sido asignados juntos en el periodico, habian cubierto pequeñas cosas como una competicion canina,o la reapertura de una pequeña ala del museo, etc... no eran noticias importantes ni periodismo de investigacion, como ambos querian, pero estaban orgullosos de su trabajo. Chloe mantenia el contacto a menudo con todos, y cuando le conto a Clark todo esto por telefono de tener una conversacion en la que estaban bromeando de pronto Clark se quedo muy serio, ella le pregunto si sucedia algo, pero el dijo que no pasaba nada, asi que decidio no darle mas vueltas.

Chloe estaba cerrando la puerta y cuando giro se topo con Lex, como no se lo esperaba retrocedio dando un saltito y se le escapo un pequeño grito.

¡AH!- cuando se le paso el susto miro a Lex que como siempre tenia esa sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, y le pregunto que que hacia aqui.

Bien, me creerias si te digo que estaba en mi oficina, mis pensamientos vagaron a mi resportera favorita, y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba en un avion, y poco despues delante de tu puerta viendo como salias y gritabas- dijo todo esto con un semblante un poco jugueton.

Pues no te creeria, la verdad asi que de nuevo ¿que haces aqui?, por cierto hola.

Hola a ti tambien, y bueno del todo no es cierto, lo cierto es que estaba en la ciudad y solo he tenido que coger un coche, pero el resto es totalmente cierto, puedo preguntar ¿a donde vas?

Al cine y a comer algo rapido, me halagas con que te hayas acordado de tu peor pesadilla, jajaja.

Tengo pesadillas peores, creeme sobre todo cuando cambiando de canal y veo los Teletubbies, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

Lex Luthor, ¿en el cine?- el asintio, eso si que no me lo pierdo, y ambos salieron al cine.

Ean aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando llegaron al apartamento, por el dia fueron a almorzar, pasearon visitaron los monumentos, vieron una pelicula en el cine, y terminaron cenando un Kebab sentados en un banco de un parque, con lo que Lex termino manchandose la camisa, la cual era probable que costase mas que el alquiler de un mes de su apartamento, pero ambos terminaron riendo y disfrutando de la compañia del otro.

(POV LEX)

Lex, gracias, ha sido una tarde genial, escribire un articulo sobre esto creeme, solto una carcajada, -Lex tambien rio.-

Señorita si necesita unas declaraciones con respecto al tema estare encantado de darselas, sonrio y despues se quedo mirandola.

Lex habia venido a la ciudad por negocios, Clark sabiendo que venia a la ciudad le insitio a Lex que comprobase como estaba ella, dada su tendencia a meterse en lios, y tambien le pidio que averiguase algo sobre un tal Logan, del cual descubrio que solo habia amistad, era obvio que Clark por fin habia descubierto que sentia algo que no era amistad por Chloe, y cuando Clark se lo dijo se alegro porque por fin Chloe podria tener lo que añoraba, pero despues de esta tarde todo ha cambiado, el saber que Clark la miraba con otros ojos hacia que le hirviese la sangre,esta tarde pudo comprobrar el encanto Sullivan en toda su gloria, ella no tenia miedo de hacerle gestos cariñosos como cogerle del brazo mientras caminaban, apoyarse en el viendo la pelicula, cuando bromeaba darle un puñetazo juegueton en el brazo como habia visto hacer con Clark y Pete tantas veces, y lo increible es que el se encontro devolviendole los gestos, y disfrutandolos demasiado, hasta tal no saber en que punto del dia, tarde o noche, lo unico que queria era besarla y no dejarla ir.

Con estos pensamientos lo siguiente que sabia es que Chloe se encontraba en sus brazos, y ambos se besaban de una forma que nunca antes habia sentido, el beso comenzo siendo lento, luego cuando Chloe tomo un poco de aire Lex aprovecho y profundizo el beso saboreando y guardando en su memoria el momento, no sabian como, pero ya no estaban en el pasillo, estaban en el apartamento de ella, andando a tientas hacia su dormitorio. Sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y las introdujo dentro de su abrigo, quitandoselo al momento, ella hizo lo propio con el suyo, pronto solo su boca no le bastaba, necesitaba probarla entera, le beso su cara su cuello, sus manos estaban ya bajo su camisa, era la piel mas suave que jamas hubiese tocado, Dios, nunca en su vida habia estado tan excitado, ella pudo notarlo por su entrepierna la cual, cobro vida inmediatamente, cuando lo noto ella se retiro un poco, Lex penso que ese era el final, maldita sea, realmente estaba disfrutando, y se estaba comportando como un adolescente en celo, sus pensamientos volvieron a terminarse cuando ella lo miro, se abrazo mas a el, rozandose contra su entrepierna, y volviendolo a besar, la ropa termino esparcida por la habitacion, no sabia como pero el tan solo podia pensar, en Chloe, era ella lo que queria respirar, era ella lo que queria tocar, saborear, adoraba oirla gemir, era todo lo que siempre habia querido y aqui estaba bajo él, antes de que fuese a entrar en ella, ella lo paro, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo, con voz entrecortada, -Lex yo...nunca....- el lo entendio en seguida, la miro detenidamente durante un segundo, pensando en lo hermosa que era, y con los labios hinchados de sus besos, el pelo revuelto por sus manos y respirando tan agitadamente por el, lo volvia loco, y el saber, que iba a ser suya, solo suya, que nadie habia puesoto sus sucias manos sobre ella, lo excito de tal forma, que le costo un enorme esfuerzo no clavarse en ella, tan profundamente que nunca podrian separarlos, la beso, y le dijo- sere apacible Chloe. ella alcanzo hasta sus labios y lo beso, mordiendole el labio infeferior un poco y despues con la punta de su lengua le rozo donde habia dormido, eso para el fue ya el limite de su autocontrol, se introdujo en ella, y cuando llego a su barrera empujo en ella, suavemente pero con firmeza a la vez, el gemido de dolor que salio de sus labios fue musica para sus oidos, y comenzo suavemente a empujar, Chloe, trajo su boca a la suya nuevamente, cuando ella comenzo a moverse con el, acelero el ritmo, entre el placer de estar dentro de ella y escucharla jadear y gemir, casi llega al fin pero aguanto, acelero el ritmo cada vez mas, un poco mas - Lex ¡ahhh! Lex- entre jadeos, -Dios Chloe, ¡ohhh! bajo a besarla ya sin control y durante el beso, ella se retorcio bajo él como nunca habia notado con ninguna otra, comenzo a arquear la espalda y alli el sabia que ella estaba llegando al final, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de terminar con ella,acelero el ritmo, Chloe comenzo a gritar su nombre.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaahhhh!!!!!!! Lex ¡si si si! y ambos llegaron al final exhaustos, volvieron a besarse entre jadeos, los dos estaban agotados y sudorosos no paraban de besarse, sin ni tan siquiera salir de ella, el baile comenzo de nuevo.

TRES HORAS MAS TARDE

(POV Chloe)

Aun no se habian dormido, habian hecho el amor varias veces, Chloe estaba agotada, pero Lex no paraba de tocarla, y besarla, no sabia que un hombre pudiese dar tanto placer, bien ella solo habia estado con el, pero deducia por conversaciones en las que habia estado presente con otras chicas, que su experiencia habia sido celestial comparada a las que ellas relataban, Lex estaba besandole el cuello y acaraciaba su cadera mientras con el otro brazo la tenia rodeada, buscaba nuevamente "jugar" pero Chloe, estaba totalmente agotada.

Lex, -beso- Lex-beso, seguia besandola sin hacerle caso.- ¡LEX!

¿mmm? contesto mientras seguia con su tarea ahora mordiendo y lamiendo su clavicula mientras bajaba a sus pechos, ¿dime?

Se que te apetece de nuevo, pero....... ¿eres consciente de que hasta hace tan solo unas tres horas era virgen? estoy agotada y algo dolorida necesito descansar un poco.

Lex levanto la cabeza, y aun con una ereccion de mil demonios, pudo ver su cara, y cuando la miro, aun con el pelo alborotado, respirando con dificultad quiso hacer caso omiso de sus palabras, y volver a tenerla, pero la entendio, y asintio - de acuerdo, pero no te aseguro que dentro de un rato este volviendo a la carga-

JAJAJA me rei,- con que descanse un poco, creo que repondre fuerzas, segui riendo, mire el reloj, las dos y cuarto de la mañana menos mal que mañana no debia ir al periodico, me acurruque en su pecho y antes de darme cuenta me dormi. Comodamente rodeada por un hombre que en unas horas habia hecho que olvidase todo, literalmente.

Comence a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, comenzo a subir hasta casi llegar a is pechos, y pequeños besos en la cara, cuando tenia mas o menos la vision nublada, senti besos en mis labios, primero pequeños pero despues su boca se hizo dueña y señora de la mia, le devolvi el beso, me comence a acercar mas a el, cuando cogi una vislumbre del reloj eran las tres, rei.- Lex, no me has dejado dormir ni una hora- lo mire.

Bien, perdona pero es lo maximo que he podido aguantar sin tocarte,- y me volvio a besar- entre dormir y hacer el amor otra vez asi paso la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHLOE 4**_

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE**_

(POV Lex) 8:00 A:M

Lex estaba aún despierto, mirando el sueño de Chloe, asi dormida con la boca ligeramente abierta, y haciendo unos graciosos ruiditos, no podia evitar querer tenerla de nuevo, no habia dormido nada en toda la noche,perdió la cuenta durante la noche de las veces que la tomó, sonrió, recordando que lo máximo que la habia dejado dormir era quince minutos, ya que sus manos parecian tener vida porque era lo máximo que aguantaba sin acariciarla, seguido de sus labios y aún estando agotada ella se entregaba cada vez con mucha mas pasion que la anterior, con tan solo rozarla volvia a excitarse, pero ella estaba agotada asi que siguio observandola dormir.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a Clark, si él no hubiera insitido en que comprobase como estaba Chloe con tanta insistencia, esto no habria pasado.

¡OH, OH! ¡Clark! ¡Mierda! esto no debia de pasar, hasta ayer por solo habia mirado a Chloe como una amiga, y ahora no podia ni queria estar sin ella.

Chloe Sullivan ¿ qué me has hecho?

Escucho una sonrisita la miró, y rapidamente ella respondió.

Pues espero que haberte hecho disfrutar aunque sea un poco.

Ella le dedicaba una sonrisa increible.

Pues señorita Sullivan, no tengo ni creo que existan palabras para describir lo que he disfrutado- la miro de arriba abajo- con usted, fue lo que dijo antes de avalanzarse sobre ella.

¡AHH! ¡LEX! no creo que la cama resista tanto, ¡jajaja! riendo mientras la besaba.

Compraré (beso) otra (beso) nueva, se coloco sobre ella, y volvio a hacerla suya.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE

Estaban en la cocina desayunando unas tostadas con zumo, y bromeando entre si, ninguno de los dos podia creerse lo sencillo que les resultaba después de lo de anoche, estar juntos, era como si siempre hubiera sido asi.

Bien Luthor, mmm, ¿qué planes tiene para hoy?

Pues tenia unos planes muy buenos, lo malo es que me han hecho salir de la cama......Chloe le tiro la servilleta, y rieron,jajaja,sonó el telefono de Lex.

Me voy a la ducha Lex, seguro que es una de esas llamadas de negocios,- lo beso- y se dirigio a la ducha.

Cuando Lex abrió el telefono, cerró los ojos, -Vaya manera de arruinar el dia- contestó.

Hola Clark.

¿Has visto a Chloe?

Ummm, un buenos dias no estaria demas Clark, y si, he visto a Chloe, y el informe es que ella está bien (pensó en su precioso cuerpo) muy muy bien, Clark, ahora no puedo hablar contigo, tengo una reunion en breve y voy algo justo de tiempo Clark.

De acuerdo, llamare a Chloe, supongo que estara despierta.

Mmmm si supongo,- mintió Lex.

Hasta luego, por cierto ¿ cuándo vuelves a Smallville?

Pronto, si no hay ningun contratiempo.- comenzó a pensar que iban a haber muchos contratiempos.-te dejo, nos vemos.

Colgo el telefono y se fue a la habitación, en ese momento Chloe salia del baño, ya vestida mucho a su pesar. Con la llamada de Clark, se le ocurrieron algunas cosas que debia aclarar con ella.

Me ha llamado Clark, - le dijo, mientras que miraba como buscaba unos zapatos.

¿SI? pues seguramente me llamara dentro de poco, de verdad no se que le ha dado, me llama continuamente, quiere que le cuente todo lo que hago en el dia, bueno, supongo, que Pete y Lana, no le dedican mucho tiempo.

¿Qué somos Chloe?

Chloe se giró, y lo miró con cara curiosa y divertida dijo, -bien- la ultima vez que mire, tu eras un hombre y yo a una mujer, pero si quieres vuelvo a mirar no vaya a ser que me hay convertido en un camello y no me haya dado cuenta.

Lex sonrió, Chloe era una de las pocas personas que podia arrancarle una sonrisa,- bien definitivamente no eres un camello, y lo que pregunto es ...después de esta noche, que somos, somos amigos, somos pareja, somos dos personas que han tenido una noche de un INCREIBLE SEXO totalmente adictivo si me permites añadir, al menos por mi parte...¿ qué somos Chloe?

Chloe, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabiendo muy bien, que contestar, Dios, él era Lex Luthor, no sabia que decirle, asi que optó por decirle lo que sentia en ese momento.

Lex...no sé muy bien, que es lo que te gustaria escuchar, pero indepentientemente.......puffff (suspiró) el dia de ayer para mi fue increible, y la noche bien opino lo mismo que tú, antes siempre te miraba como un hombre atractivo, pero nunca pensé que alguien como tú, se fijase en alguien como yo, asi que lo unico que puedo decirte es que ha sido algo inseperado, y -alzando la vista pues todo esto lo dijo mirando a sus manos- que me gustaria que continuase......si tu también quieres claro, y si no lo haces yo....Lex la interrumpió.

Considerate oficialmente, la mujer de mis sueños Chloe, y quiero estar contigo.

Ambos sonrieron, la respuesta de Lex fue corta pero clara, se volvieron a besar, y de nuevo la pasion se encendia.....antes de llegar a mas Lex se separó, y le dijo...

Chloe, antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas.

¿ Por qué ? preguntó.

Porque soy increiblemente celoso, y....seguramente sere un idiota de vez en cuando, pensandolo mejor creo que será a menudo.- Rió.

Si claro, como si yo tuviese legiones de hombres tras de mi Lex, de hecho estoy mas que sorprendida de esto- dijo mientras que gesticulaba hacia ellos.

Te sorprenderias Chloe, te sorprenderias....continuo besandola, -¿ Por cierto y Clark?

¿Que pasa con Clark?

Bien, no creo que le vaya a sentar bien.

Lex Luthor, Clark es mi mejor amigo, el nunca me ha dado explicaciones de sus decisiones con respecto a Lana, y yo no tengo porque darle ninguna explicacion, asi que si le molesta, tendra que aguantarse- y sonrió nuevamente....que te parece si ¿salimos? mañana me espera un dia agetreado.

A donde usted quiera, futura señora Luthor.

Los ojos de Chloe se pusieron como platos, ¿qué dijiste? ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado?

Pues no, Chloe, has entrado en mi vida, y espero que nunca salgas de ella, ademas me gusta el nombre Chloe Luthor, tiene caracter.

jajajajaja bien, primero, seria Sullivan Luthor, segundo veremos que pasa, y tercero, no pienso seguir la estupida tonteria de que el nombre de nuestros hijos empieze por L.

¿Cómo? ¿vas a hacer que tenga que comprar toallas nuevas? ouch- poniendo un puchero- eso ya lo veremos.

Es innegocialble, jajaja, decia mientras salia por la puerta.

¿ Te he dicho alguna vez que cuando me desafias haces que quiera tirarte a la cama y violarte? dijo acercandose a ella de forma provocativa.

No, pero lo tendre en cuenta.....se cogieron de la mano e hicieron el camino hacia el ascensor.

EPILOGO (POV CHLOE)

Cuando Clark, se enteró, la verdad es que no lo tomó demasiado bien, estuvo sin hablarme una semana, hasta que lo enfreté y le pregunté por si actitud, me sorprendió respondiendome que estaba enamorado de mi, casi me eché a reir en su cara y lo acusé de solo quererme cuando veia que podia perderme, hubo una gran discusion, en la cual, terminó besandome, yo dándole una bodetada, con la cual casi me rompo la mano, ese chico esta realmente hecho de acero, salí corriendo del granero y él salió tras de mi, pidiendome disculpas por lo pasado, y sobre todo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes, no me preocupé mucho, pensé que cuando Lana pestañease, él volveria a ella y olvidaria todo esto....no me podia imaginar lo equivocada que estaba. Aún despues de haberme casado con Lex, cada vez que me veia, volvia a decirme que me amaba, cuando nació nuestro primer hijo Samuel Alexander Luthor, fué a verme al hospital, cuando nos quedamos solos en la habitación se acercó a la cunita, miró a mi hijo, y cuando se volvió me dijo...

Es un niño muy guapo Chloe, pero es normal cuando su madre es la mujer mas hermosa y asombrosa de este planeta.

Gracias Clark, me alagas, le di una sonrisa cansada. ¿Por qué esa cara Clark?

Yo...no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiese sido tal imbecil, este pequeño seria nuestro....lo dijo mientras agarraba los pies de mi cama, con una expresion de dolor.

Lo lamento Clark, pero sabes que estoy enamorada de Lex, tu y yo no nos propusimos para estar juntos, ambos lo sabemos y es hora de que lo afrontes.

Lo he intentado todo Chloe, de verdad, pero te amo y lo peor es que cada dia te amo aun mas, duele tanto Chloe-comenzaron a saltarsele las lagrimas- me cuesta respirar, espero cada dia espero que te des cuenta que somos el uno para el otro, que dejes de quererlo, que me ames a mi como lo amas a él, y seguiré esperandote, porque sé que te daras cuenta algun dia, y yo estaré ahi para ti.

Termine llorando como una idiota, cuando Lex entró y me vió de seguida supo que pasaba se enfrentó a Clark, no fué bonito, fué duro ver a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida ver como discutian y ponian fin a una larga amistad la cual por mi culpa poco a poco se quemaba....recuerdo tan bien las palabras....de la discusion...

Lex entró con una gran sonrisa, cuando vió a Clark, frunció el ceño, no está de mas decir que cuando me dijo que era celoso no mintió, y con las continuas declaraciones de Clarkhas , no dejaban de crecer.

¿Qué demonios has hecho Clark?

respndí yo....Lex no pasa nada...

No Chloe, estoy mas que cansado, Clark, lo dijo mirandolo con una expresión de odio.

Deja a mi mujer, he aguantado todo esto por nuestra amistad, y por Chloe, pero ya no aguanto mas Clark, si te vuelves a acercar a Chloe....

¿ Qué Lex? con miedo de que se de cuenta de que me ama, ¿de que te deje por mi? la quiero, tú me la quitaste....-comencé a llorar ya de forma desesperada..

Clark, no voy a impedir a Chloe una amistad contigo, pero por mi parte.....has dejado de existir, afrontalo, jamás te querrá, ELLA ES MIA, ES MI MUJER, ES MI HIJO, ES MI VIDA Y NO PINTAS NADA EN ELLA. -dijo Lex gritando, el resto se me hizo borroso, porque me desmayé, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme con Lex a mi lado pidiendome disculpas.

No supe de Clark en semanas, pero muy a disgusto de Lex cuando Sammy tenia dos meses vino a verme a casa, me dijo que se marchaba durante un tiempo, que tenia que entrenarse o algo asi, pero que volveria, que siempre volveria a mi, que nunca me dejaria de amar, y se marchó, creo que nunca he llorado tanto como cuando Clark salío por la puerta.

Cinco años después, Lex y yo tuvimos dos hijos mas, Megan Lillian Luthor y Gabriel Logan Luthor gemelos, yo me encontraba en el coche de camino a una entrevista para el Planet, me encontraba cruzando el puente, cuando un coche se salió de su carril, golpeó el mio y este casi se precipita por el puente, el coche iba a caer y nadie lo podria evitar, solo podia pensar que era el final cuando el coche cayó, de pronto algo arrancó la puerta tiró de mi con una suavidad imposible y me sostuvo en el aire mientras que veia como el coche caia, cuando fuí alzando la vista sobre un traje azul con S en el pecho y cuando llegué a su cara no me podia creer.... ¿CLARK?

Si no te importa cuando este asi vestido, no digas mi nombre....Chloe......perdoname.

¿Qué? en ese instante me besó....y no se en realidad por qué, pero le devolví el beso por un instante.

Te sigo amando, Chloe Sullivan.

Se marchó, después todo pareció pasar en segundos, Lex con un ataque de pánico al enterarse, no quiso que fuese nunca mas a trabajar, tipico en él, pero cuando llegué al dia siguiente al Planet, me presentaron a mi nuevo compañero...el mismisimo Clark Kent, nuestro primer articulo fue sobre Superman, aún no entiendo como nadie se da cuenta con solo unas gafas de diferencia, Superman se convirtió en mi angel de la guarda con mis continuas aventuras solia entrar mucho en problemas, seguia esperandome.

La otra cara de la moneda era Lex, no soportaba a Clark de nuevo en mi vida, supo al igual que yo quien era Superman, sus celos se descontrolan hasta el punto, que no consigue ver lo bueno de Clark la gente que salva, él solo cree que quiere llevarme de él, lo odia a un extremo que incluso me atemoriza a veces, y en esta situacion es en la que me encuentro ahora, sigo amando a mi marido por encima de todo, se que no deberia me atrae Clark, pero jamás dejaré a Lex, por mucho que él esté cambiando.............

**FIN**


End file.
